


You Fill the Emptiness

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Introspection, M/M, Original Fox Character - Freeform, Other, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “You would come home with me, wouldn’t you? Keep me company?”Boido followed Stiles home that night and settled at the foot of his bed as he slept. Stiles rested soundly for the first time in weeks, no nightmares or tossing and turning to wake him up in a shock. Boido warmed his legs with their fur, snuggling closer each night that passed as if gaining comfort in the closeness of Stiles just as much as he was with them.It was only a few weeks later when the familiar voice broke through his dream state and caused chills to race down his sleeping form. Boido did nothing as he tossed and turned.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	You Fill the Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carifusaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carifusaga/gifts).



> This is an (almost belated) birthday present to one of the most incredible human beings I know. Carif, you ignited my love of all things Void and I can't imagine enjoying the fandom without you.

Stiles had taken to roaming out in the forest behind the school ever since he was rid of the Nogitsune. He felt empty - though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else - and the woods calmed him in a way he couldn’t explain. Sometimes, he would find himself kneeling in front of the Nemeton, begging it to make him feel _whole_ again. 

When he met Boido, that void in his soul seemed to lessen. He would walk deep into the forest and rest on the Nematon until the small fox would wander out from the unknown and rest their head on Stiles’ knee. Stiles thought Boido’s fur was the softest and most beautiful he had ever felt; the oranges blended with the blacks and greys so perfectly, and the vibrant yellow of his eyes burst through the darkness and straight into Stiles’ heart. 

“I wish I could keep you, Boido,” Stiles whispered one night when the sun began to set through the trees that swayed slowly in the wind. The fox chittered happily, nuzzling into the skin of Stiles’ palm with every stroke, and Stiles grinned at the noise. “You would come home with me, wouldn’t you? Keep me company?” 

Boido followed Stiles home that night and settled at the foot of his bed as he slept. Stiles rested soundly for the first time in weeks, no nightmares or tossing and turning to wake him up in a shock. Boido warmed his legs with their fur, snuggling closer each night that passed as if gaining comfort in the closeness of Stiles just as much as he was with them. 

It was only a few weeks later when the familiar voice broke through his dream state and caused chills to race down his sleeping form. Boido did nothing as he tossed and turned. 

“Stiles, would you believe me if I said that I missed you?” The Nogitsune’s voice had Stiles blanching, the lacrosse stick in his hands freezing before he could shoot the final goal. Everyone was watching; Scott, Allison, Isaac, his dad. Lydia had her hands cupped around her mouth, but instead of the cheer Stiles was used to hearing during that dream, a shriek echoed through his ears. He was jolted into the bright room he was trapped in for so long and the bandage-covered body that haunted him stood tall before him. 

“How are you--? W-we _killed_ you!” Stiles stuttered. He was unable to say whether his shaking voice was from the fear of being trapped or the relief of not being alone in his mind anymore. 

Void’s chuckle sent shivers down his spine. “You merely slowed me down, Kit, and don’t you pretend you don’t want me here,” Void said, his bandaged form morphing into that of Boido, chittering joyfully and rolling over onto their belly. Stiles had to resist the urge to reach down and stroke the soft fur he knew was just within reach. 

“Leave them out of this!” Stiles yelled, the pang in his heart worsening as Boido’s chitters turned to whimpers of rejection. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Can’t you see, Stiles? You’ve let me back in once again as you always will when I come calling,” Void whispered and Stiles could feel their breath against his ear even as he stared down at the fox whose eyes were all too familiar. “Do you know what boido means?” 

Stiles shook his head and whispered, “I don’t know.” And he didn’t. The name came to him like a whisper in his mind and he was powerless to call the fox anything else. Another sickly chuckle reverberated through Stiles’ entire being but his heart jumped at it that time, the sense of darkness that had swallowed him whole disappearing minute by minute. 

“I’m known by many names; Nogitsune, Dark Spirit, Void…” He trailed off and made himself known in front of Stiles, Boido disappearing and with it, the comfort they provided. Stiles was left face to face with the figure he had stared at for what felt like weeks before. He wanted to feel scared or used, to turn around and run away, but he couldn’t. He only felt wondrous and that alone had him fearful. 

“What does Boido have to do with that?” Stiles asked, his breath hitching in his throat as Void took his face in their hands. The damp and crusted bandages should have made him ill or had him pulling away from Void’s touch, but he leaned into it, his breath heaving out shakily. 

“In Japanese, boido means void; hollow, emptiness, weakness. That’s not what we are, but it’s what you remember me as. It’s nice to know I was on your mind because you never left mine, Kit.” Stiles turned away and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hoping that if he couldn’t see Void in front of him, he would cease to exist again. 

But he didn’t want that feeling. That hollow, empty, _weak_ feeling that surged through him when Void wasn’t there. The feeling that only seemed to improve when Boido skittered into his life and when he finally had the chance to hear Void’s voice again. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, squinting as the bright light around him seemed to glow until there was nothing left. 

When he awoke in the comfort of his own bed, Boido’s yellow eyes illuminated through the darkness and shot a dangerous bolt through Stiles’ heart. Stiles reached his hand up to rub the spot on Boido’s ears they seemed to love so much and sighed as the comforting, happy chitters echoed through the now empty room. Stiles turned on the lamp on his bedside table and took a few deep breaths to settle himself, questioning if what had happened was a dream or if it was the start of another sleepless future. 

Stiles didn’t want to admit it, but his mind was less empty, his chest not as hollow and filled to the brim with an emotion he couldn’t quite bring himself to understand. After a few moments of peace, he shook off the intrusive thoughts and held onto the feeling of wholeness that lingered as he fell asleep again. 

Boido smiled from his usual spot at the end of the bed and waited. He could wait as long as Stiles needed and be nothing but happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Teen Wolf obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Teen Wolf content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
